plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Steel Magnolia
200px |strength = 2 |health = 2 |cost = 3 |set = Premium |rarity = Uncommon |class = Guardian |tribe = Flower Plant |trait = None |ability = When played: Plants here and next door get +2 . |flavor text = She's got nerves of steel... and everything else of steel!}} Steel Magnolia is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. She costs 3 to play and has 2 /2 . She does not have any traits, and her ability gives all plants on her lane and the lanes adjacent to her, including her, +2 when she is played. Origins She is based on the magnolia, a type of flower, albeit one made out of steel (plates), an alloy of iron, carbon, chromium, and nickel. Her name is a combination of "steel," referring to her appearance; and "magnolia," the real-life plant she is based on. It could also be a reference to the movie Steel Magnolias. Her description refers the idiom "nerves of steel," which means someone who is brave. Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribe:' Flower Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When played:' Plants here and next door get +2 . *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description She's got nerves of steel... and everything else of steel! Strategies With While Steel Magnolia's strength may be lackluster, her ability allows plants, including her, to survive more hits and ensure longer board control, being a highly effective plant both for her stats and contribution to your setup. You can use her to boost the health of either a tanky plant so they can take a few more hits, like Soul Patch or Hibernating Beary, or a frail plant to prevent it from being destroyed easily, like Mushroom Ringleader or . She also works wonders with Health-Nut and Pecanolith, not only increasing other plants' health, but also increasing their strength (only with Pecanolith, only applies to Health-Nut otherwise) as well. When playing as Wall-Knight, Briar Rose and can also be used in conjunction with Steel Magnolia, as she is a flower. Her ability, too, suits a flower deck well, as many flowers have low health. Against While Steel Magnolia does not hit very hard, her ability makes this card troublesome. 4 health alone is also quite a lot for the third turn too. It is recommended to bring some high-strength zombies to counter her ability. Evaporate, Locust Swarm, and B-flat are also decent choices. If the plants given the boost have less than 2 or less, Weed Spray or Rolling Stone will do the trick. Gallery General Steel magnolia stats.png|Steel Magnolia's statistics Steel Magnolia new card.png|Steel Magnolia's card SteelMagnoliaGrayedOutUncommonCard.png|Steel Magnolia's grayed out card SteelMagnoliaCardImage.png|Steel Magnolia's card image Steel Magnolia after Planting.png|Steel Magnolia activating her ability (1) Steel Magnolia Ability.png|Steel Magnolia activating her ability (2) SteelAttack.png|Steel Magnolia attacking DedSteel.png|Steel Magnolia destroyed Tgkpp.png|Steel Magnolia on the advertisement for the Grass Knuckles Premium Pack Evaporated Steel Magnolia.JPG|Evaporate being used on Steel Magnolia RollingStoneDestrooyingSteelMagnolia.jpg|Rolling Stone being used on Steel Magnolia GardeningGlovesSteelMagnolia.png|Gardening Gloves being used on Steel Magnolia TintedGraySteelMagnolia.jpg|Steel Magnolia tinted gray due to a glitch Steel of the Giant Magnolia!.png|Gigantic Steel Magnolia due to a glitch Double Strike Steel Mag.jpg|Steel Magnolia with the Double Strike trait Shrunken SteelMagnolia.jpeg|Steel Magnolia shrunken by Shrink Ray Old IMG 0185-1-.png|Steel Magnolia's statistics SteelMagnoShadow.PNG|Steel Magnolia's silhouette Steel Magnolia silhouette.jpeg|Steel Magnolia's silhouette Receiving Steel Magnolia.jpeg|The player receiving Steel Magnolia from a premium pack Receiving Steel Mangolia.png|The player receiving Steel Magnolia from a premium pack before update 1.6.27 Receiving Steel Magnolia.png|The player receiving Steel Magnolia from a Premium Pack Double Magnolia.jpeg|The player receiving two Steel Magnolias from a Premium Pack, along with a Mad Chemist See also *Cro-Magnolia Category:Plants Category:Flower cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants